Un Amant à l'essai
by Darry-Myel
Summary: A vingtsept ans, Hermione a tout pour elle:un metier passionnant, unphysique agréable, beaucoup d'ami... Mais cote coeur c'est le calme plat. afin d'y remedier a cette situation elle va tenter quelque chose qui risque de lui faire perdre plus qu'elle ne p
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Un amant à l'essai

Auteur : Darry-Myel

Genre : Amour, amitié….

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling.

Couples : Hermione/Ron et Ginny/Harry

Avertissement : Univers Alternatif. L'action se déroule aux U.S.A.

Dédicace : Une spéciale pour mon petit frère, c'est pour toi que j'écris un Ron/Hermione. Alors profites-en bien.

Chapitre n°1 :

-Dis donc, Ron, s'exclama soudain Hermione, je réfléchissais à un problème qui me turlupine depuis un bout de temps, et je crois que je tiens enfin la solution : si on couchait ensemble ?

A ces mots, Ron eut un tressaillement imperceptible. Il posa sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette, but une gorgée de vin pour déloger le morceau de gâteau qui venait de se coincer dans sa gorge, puis s'éclaircit la voix.

-Ici, tout de suite ?

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il balaya la salle de restaurant bondée avant de reprendre :

-Navré de te décevoir, Hermione, mais cela risque de poser un problème. Bien sur, nous pouvons toujours demander au serveur de nous installer dans un coin plus tranquille, mais je crains qu'il ne refuse.

-Ron, je t'en prie, arrête de jouer les imbéciles. Je parle sérieusement.

-Crois bien que je n'en doute pas.

-Ron, s'il te plait ?

-D'accord, je t'écoute. Car j'imagine que tu es en mesure de me fournir quelques éclaircissements. Sur la manière dont t'es venue cette idée lumineuse, par exemple.

-Eh bien, c'est très simple. Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis, voyons…….huit ans, c'est ça ?

-Exact.

-Et je suis, moi aussi, ta meilleure amie.

-Exact, là encore.

-Alors, voilà : j'ai longuement réfléchi….

-Je vois ça.

-Ronald ! Je disais donc que j'avais longuement réfléchi. J'ai vingt-sept ans, un métier passionnant, l'appartement de mes rêves, deux chats très affectueux, et j'apprécie mon indépendance. En revanche, je reconnais que j'ai cumulé au cours des dix dernières années un nombre d'échecs impressionnant côté cœur.

Ignorant le sourcil goguenard de Ron, Hermione poursuivit :

-Permets-moi de souligner par ailleurs que tu ne rajeunis pas, toi non plus.

-J'ai six mois de plus que toi, tu ne vas tout de même me dire que tu me trouves déjà bon pour le cimetière des éléphants ?

Hermione balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

-Es-tu heureux de la vie que tu mènes ?

-Plutôt, oui.

-Parfait. Donc je résume : tu es plutôt heureux de la vie que tu mènes, moi aussi, mais pour ce qui est du sexe, c'est le calme plat. En tout cas, pour moi. Et toi ?

Ron reposa son verre avec un soupir, conscient que, puisque Hermione l'avait décidé, il faudrait aller au bout de cette conversation.

-Idem.

Un sourire triomphant apparut sur le visage de son amie.

-Tu vois ! Alors maintenant, répond-moi franchement : pourquoi ne coucherions-nous pas ensemble ?

-Je…….J'ignorais que c'était une potion possible.

-Je ne te plais pas ?

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel !

-Alors, je te plais ?

-Vraiment, Hermione, tu es sans pitié !

-Enfin, Ron, si l'on ne peut pas être honnête l'un avec l'autre après toutes ces années…..

Ron secoua la tête d'un air perplexe. Cette fois, il se sentait complètement dépassé par la situation. Certes, il avait l'habitude du caractère fantasque d'Hermione et de ses déclarations à l'emporte-pièce, mais, là, elle dépassait les bornes ! Le pire c'était qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

-J'admet que tu me plais beaucoup. Es-tu satisfaite ?

Tout en parlant, Ron chercha dans sa mémoire quel évènement pourrait être à l'origine de cette conversation. Hermione lui avait bien raconté qu'elle avait dîné la semaine précédente avec un type d'une nullité affligeante, mais de là à …… Non, il devait s'agir d'autre chose. Peut-être s'était-elle laissée influencer par l'une des filles de la bande ? Ginny par exemple, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de bombarder tout le monde de conseils depuis qu'elle avait repris ses études de psychologie. Ou Harry, le mari de celle-ci, qui avait toujours des types « fabuleux » à présenter à Hermione. En tout cas, ce ne pouvait pas être Luna, qui jurait que son récent divorce l'avait dégoûtée des hommes à tout jamais. Alors Seamus……

Ron secoua la tête. En fait, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait évident qu'une idée aussi fracassante ne pouvait venir que d'Hermione elle-même.

La voix de cette dernière le tira de ses pensées.

-Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir, au moins ?

-Pardon ?

Elle lui agita la petite cuillère sous le nez de l'air réprobateur d'une institutrice rappelant à l'ordre un enfant inattentif.

-Tu viens de dire que je te plaisais. Je voulais être sûre que ce n'était pas par simple politesse.

Ron éclata de rire.

-Moi, poli ? Enfin, Hermione, tu sais bien que je ne prends jamais de gants avec toi.

-Bon tant mieux. En tout cas, moi je t'ai toujours trouvé très séduisant.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, commenta Ron.

Et il était sincère. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de demander avec un sourire suave :

-Mais cela ne m'explique toujours pas ta proposition.

-J'y arrive.

Hermione prit une bouchée de sa crème brûlée, qu'elle dégusta d'un air gourmand avant de poursuivre :

-Voilà : peux-tu me dire pourquoi nous vivons tout les deux comme des moines ? Après tout, il n'y pas de loi qui interdise à deux très bons amis de faire l'amour ensemble ? Cela ne changerait rien à notre amitié, et, surtout, cela n'entraverait pas notre indépendance. Du bon temps, pas de corde au cou …..Bref que des avantages.

-Je vois, fit Ron.

En réalité, il ne voyait rien du tout. Il était même complètement perdu.

Certes, Hermione était sa meilleure amie. Avec Ginny, Harry, Luna et Seamus, elle faisait partie du « gang », ce groupe de copains qu'il connaissait depuis la fac et continuait à voir régulièrement. Et bien qu'ils fussent tous les six très proches, Ron savait qu'Hermione avait toujours occupé une place à part pour lui. Une place privilégiée. Exclusive.

Elle était son roc……Mais, justement, il tenait bien trop à elle pour envisager de changer quoi que ce fut à cela.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils.

-Tu ne me sembles pas enthousiasmé outre mesure, fit-elle observer.

-Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un coup sur la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien……Dis-moi, tu crois que ça peut avoir un rapport avec les enfants ? Plus précisément, avec le désir d'enfant ? Quelque chose comme ton horloge biologique…..

Hermione le dévisagea un instant en silence, en proie à une intense réflexion.

-Non, décréta-t-elle finalement. Du moins je ne le pense pas. Je n'ai pas rêvé de bébés ces derniers temps. Je crois que c'est purement sexuel.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

Ron prit la tasse que le serveur venait de poser devant lui, et but une gorgée en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver à dire : de toute évidence, Hermione attendait une réponse.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il enfin avec un haussement d'épaules, je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais envisagé une telle éventualité.

-Honnêtement ? Tu n'y avais jamais pensé ? Pas une fois ?

-Si, bien sûr, ça m'a déjà traversé l'esprit, mais nous sommes amis et ….

-Et alors ? Moi j'y ai pensé plusieurs fois.

Ron se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Vraiment ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Une fine mèche de cheveux glissa de son serre-tête et coula sur sa tempe. Il faillit tendre la main pour la remettre en place, puis se ravisa, conscient que ce geste, auquel il n'aurait accordé aucune importance quelques instants plus tôt, risquait à présent de prendre un sens nouveau…..

Bon sang ! Se dit-il. Dans quelle galère Hermione était-elle en train de les embarquer ?

-Ron, reprit-elle d'un ton grave, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui au monde. Je te connais, je connais tes habitudes, tes manies. Je me sens merveilleusement à l'aise avec toi. C'est pourquoi coucher avec toi me paraîtrait si ……..naturel.

-Tu ne penses pas que si nous nous sentions aussi bien l'un avec l'autre, c'est justement parce que nous ne couchons pas ensemble ? Que faire l'amour risquerait de tout gâcher ?

-C'est un risque, sans doute, mais je n'y crois pas trop.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si nous le faisions, ce sera en connaissance de cause, en pleine conscience. Toi et moi tenons trop à notre amitié pour la mettre vraiment en danger. D'ailleurs, quel problème pourrait de poser ? Je ne veux pas me marier, toi non plus. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous fâcher.

Ron hocha la tête, l'air dubitatif.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on va au-devant d'un désastre.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ou bien ça nous plait et on continue, ce qui, conviens-en, améliorera notre humeur à tous les deux. Ou bien ça ne nous plait pas, et on arrête tout pour en revenir au statu quo. Que risque-t-on ?

-Tu sembles négliger un petit détail : combien l'intimité peut modifier une relation. Mais peut-être as-tu déjà oublié….. ?

-Cela n'a rien à voir. Je suis déjà intime avec toi.

-Pas du tout !

-Mais si ! Est-ce que je ne me douche pas chez toi tous les dimanches matin ?

-Sans doute, mais je ne viens pas te savonner le dos. De toute façon, mais plutôt à l'intimité « émotionnelle ». Tu sais, celle qui fait souffrir.

Un voile de tristesse traversa le regard d'Hermione, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

-Je ne crois pas que cela puisse nous concerner.

-Ah non ?

-Non. Je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne suis pas amoureuse. Et le fait de faire l'amour avec toi n'y changera rien.

-Tu crois ça ?

-Laisse-moi te poser une question : considères-tu que tu as été « intime » avec chacune des femmes avec lesquelles tu as fait l'amour ?

-Bien sûr.

-Menteur.

-Dis donc !

-Inutile de prendre la mouche, je sais que c'est faux. Tu te rappelles de Padma Machin, de Boston ? Elle ne te plaisait même pas tant que ça. Et cette autre blonde avec d'énormes sourcils ? Tu disais toi-même qu'avec elle c'était purement sexuel.

-D'accord, admit Ron à contrecœur, mais il y a toujours des exceptions aux règles.

-Eh bien ! Pourquoi ne serai-je pas une exception, moi aussi ?

-Mais aucune de ces filles n'était ma meilleure amie !

-C'est bien ce que je disais, cela me rend encore plus exceptionnelle. T vas voir : on va gagner sur tout les tableaux. Meilleurs amis et petits amis en prime. La Totale !

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. En fait, le « statu quo », comme tu dis, me convient parfaitement.

-A moi aussi, bien sur.

Hermione mit un sucre dans son café et en but une gorgée avant de reprendre :

-Mais je suppose que je suis un peu……..

-En manque ?

-C'est ça, admit-elle avec un petit rire. Mais pas seulement. Il ne s'agit pas non plus d'un banal sentiment de solitude. En fait, ce que je ressens me fait penser à ce bébé singe avec sa poupée de chiffon.

-Tout s'explique, se moqua Ron.

Que diable venait faire un bébé singe et sa poupée de chiffon au milieu de cette conversation ? Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Hermione pour passer ainsi du coq à l'âne.

-Tu sais bien, cette émission du National Géographic qu'on a vu le moins dernier à la télévision, insista-t-elle. Avec ce bébé singe auquel on avait donner une poupée pour remplacer sa mère, et qui la trimbalait partout avec lui ?

-Je m'en souviens, en effet. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport…….

-C'est pourtant clair : j'ai besoin d'un lien affectif. Et je préfère créer ce lien avec un être humain qu'avec une poupée.

-Tu me vois enchanté d'apprendre que je me trouve sur le même plan qu'une poupée de chiffon.

-Arrête, tu veux ? Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire.

-En résumé, tu cherches un amoureux de substitution ?

-Exactement ! s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire ravi. Alors, tu me promets d'y penser ?

-Je doute que je puisse penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre pendant un bon bout de temps.

-Tu es tellement adorable quand tu es désemparé !

-Ravi de te plaire.

Hermione se pencha pour ramasser son sac sur le sol.

-Ce soir, c'est à mon tour de régler l'addition.

-Ah bon, parce que le conversation est terminée ?

-Oui. Tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Et moi aussi.

-Y a-t-il une date butoir pour prendre une décision ?

-Non. On reprendra cette conversation quand tu te sentiras prêt. Ne stresse surtout pas.

-Merci, tu m'enlèves un grand poids.

-Les amis servent à ça, non ?

-Je commençais justement à me le demander.

Hermione lui prit la main par-dessus la table.

-Ecoute, Ron, on pose un axiome de base : l'amitié prime sue le sexe, d'accord ?

Ron hocha la tête, toujours aussi perplexe, le regard rivé sur leurs deux mains jointes. Elle avait vraiment de très jolies mains. Longues, fines et si douces. Il les imaginait déjà sur son dos………

Il secoua la tête pour effacer ces images de son esprit et retrouver les idées claires. Car, quoi qu'Hermione puisse en penser, il craignait fort que leur belle amitié résiste mal à l'épreuve du sexe.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écris cette scène en me souvenant d'un souvenir similaire sauf que dans mon cas j'étais en train de faire un cour sexuel pour mon frère de la dédicace.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Un amant à l'essai

Auteur : Darry-Myel

Genre : Amour, amitié……

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling.

Couple: Hermione/Ron ET Ginny/Harry

Dédicace: Une spéciale pour mon petit frère, c'est pour toi que j'écris un Ron/Hermione. Alors profites-en bien.

Avertissement : Univers Alternatif. L'action se déroule aux U.S.A.

Chapitre n°2 :

-Tu te rends compte qu'un ménage de l'Arizona vient d'intenter une action en justice pour de disputer le droit de garde d'un iguane !

-Fascinant, Luna, tout simplement fascinant, commenta Hermione d'un ton sacarstique.

-Oh, mon Dieu, j'oubliais ! Alors, tu t'es lancée ?

Hermione se pelotonna dans son canapé, et coinça le téléphone entre son cou pour attraper sa tasse de café sur la table basse.

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Il m'a paru……surpris.

-Ca, on s'en serait douté. Mais qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Qu'il allait réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce qui le fait hésiter ?

-Il craint que cela ruine notre amitié.

-Tu lui as expliqué que c'était purement sexuel ?

-Pas en ces termes, mais je lui ai dit que cela nous simplifierait l'existence à tous les deux.

-Sur ce point, il n'y a pas de doute. Fini tous ces rendez-vous arrangés avec des mecs minables. Au moins, il ne t'arrivera pas la même mésaventure qu'à moi !

-Allons, Luna, ne recommence pas à tout mélanger. Ce n'est pas parce que ton mari s'est révélé le roi des salauds que l'on doit rayer tous les hommes de la carte. Tous les mariages ne se soldent pas par un fiasco. Regarde Ginny et Harry.

-Ginny et Harry sont l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-Curieux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part. Quoi qu'il soit, Luna, ta vie ne me semble pas aussi effroyable que cela.

-Je ne suis pas à la rue, d'accord. Mais crois-moi, l'argent ne remplace pas tout.

-Sans doute, mais tu connais le dicton : « Mieux vaut rire dans une Rolls que pleurer dans le métro »….Pour en revenir à nos moutons, tu aurais dû voir sa tête qu'il a faite !

-Qui ?

-Ron, bien sur ! Suis un peu la conversation ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'étouffer avec son gâteau au chocolat.

-Le pauvre ! J'aurai tellement aimé être là ! Cela devait vraiment valoir le déplacement.

-En fait, je crois que sa panique a à peine duré quelques secondes. Il s'est très vite repris. Enfin, à présent, la balle est dans son camp.

-Tel que je connais Ron, il risque de réfléchir pendant un bon bout de temps.

-Oh, je ne suis pas pressée. Quoique……

-Maintenant que tu as passé la première vitesse…….

-C'est un peu ça. Même si, d'autre part, je me demande si je ne devrais pas lui dire de tout laisser tomber. Moi aussi, je commence à avoir peur de le regretter.

-Allons, pas de panique. Attend de voir la tournure que prendront les évènements.

-Excuse-moi, Luna, j'ai un avis de double appel. Il doit s'agir de Ginny. Je te rappelle plus tard.

-Entendu. On se retrouve toujours demain pour déjeuner ?

-D'accord.

Oooooooooo

Dès qu'il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone, Ron coupa le son de la télévision et décrocha.

C'était Harry.

-Oh, salut, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Je voulais justement t'appeler pour te poser une question : à ton avis, toutes les femmes sont-elles cinglées ?

-Eh oui, mon vieux. Toutes sans exception. Y compris la meilleure de toute, c'est-à-dire la mienne.

-C'est bien ce que je soupçonnais, mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

-Tu penses à un cas précis ?

Ron hésita une fraction de seconde, puis se décida à exposer son problème à Harry. Puisque, de toute façon, Hermione ne manquerait pas de le raconter à Ginny….D'ailleurs, Harry était peut-être déjà au courant.

-C'est à propos d'Hermione.

-Alors, elle est passée à l'attaque ? Oh, attends une seconde, le livreur de pizzas vient de sonner à la porte.

Ron eut un soupir contrarié. Et voilà, il ne s'était pas trompé ! C'était toujours la même chose dans la bande. Ils étaient si proches, qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait faire quelque chose sans que tous les autres le sachent aussitôt !

Mais, après tout, quelle importance ? N'avait-il pas eu l'intention de tout raconter à Harry ? D'autant que, Hermione mise à part, Harry était son ami le plus proche depuis qu'ils avaient partagé une chambre sur le campus à leur arrivée à New York. Sans Hermione et lui, il n'aurait peut-être jamais osé se lancer dans le domaine qui le passionnait le plus, et ne serait jamais devenu le grand critique en œnologie qu'il était aujourd'hui. Oui, Harry était de bons conseils. Comme tous les autres membres du « gang », d'ailleurs……..

-Me revoilà ! Annonça son ami, la bouche pleine de pizza, au bout du fil. Alors, comme ça, elle l'a fait ?

-Tu en avais entendu parler ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

-Ginny ne m'a rien dit avant-hier soir. Elle craignait que je vende la mèche.

-Fine mouche.

-En tout cas, Ginny, elle, ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée.

-Ah bon ?

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu la connais : elle aura peut-être changé d'avis demain. Alors qu'as-tu décidé ?

-Rien du tout. Je panique.

-On dirait, en effet.

-Mets-toi un peu à ma place. Tu sais, à moi non plus ça ne me semble pas une si bonne idée. Pourtant………

-Pourtant ?

-Bon sang, Harry ! C'est tout de même d'Hermione qu'il s'agit. Tu te rends compte ?

-Assez bien, acquiesça Harry en riant. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ne lui avait pas sauté dessus dès la première année d'université.

-Que veux-tu ! J'avais choisi de me conduire en gentleman.

-Dis plutôt que tu avais une telle peur de t'impliquer dans une relation que tu tournais de l'œil dès qu'une fille te demandait de passer une nuit entière avec elle.

-Ce n'est pas faux, admit Ron avec un petit rire.

-Dis-moi, reprit Harry d'un ton plus grave, quand as-tu pris un vrai risque pour la dernière fois ? Allez, je t'écoute.

-C'est facile de te moquer. Toi, tu as tout de suite su que Ginny était la femme de ta vie !

-Exact.

-A ce propos, vous aussi vous avez d'abord été amis, et ça n'a pas empêché votre relation de marcher par la suite.

-Oui, mais contrairement à vous, nous savions dès le départ que nous n'allions pas rester de simples amis. Alors que, si j'ai bien suivi le rapport de Gin', c'est ce qu'Hermione recherche : une simple amitié avec des petits suppléments

-C'est ça, oui.

-Voilà bien le parfait exemple du terrain miné, mon vieux. Mais qui vaut peut-être le coup d'être traversé……..

-Merci de me remonter le moral.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Tiens, tiens, j'entends Ginny sur la seconde ligne. Et devine avec qui ?

-Ca t'étonne ?

-Pas vraiment. En tout cas, bravo de prendre ça avec philosophie. Au fait, on te voit samedi ?

-Oui.

-Alors salut, et bonne chance !

-Merci. Je risque d'en avoir besoin.

Ron se pencha pour reposer le téléphone sur la table basse. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard s'arrêta sur la photo posée sur l'étagère en face de lui. Une photo de gang au grand complet, prise au tout début de leur rencontre. Son bras était passé autour des épaules d'Hermione.

Il s'adossa au dossier du canapé avec un soupir et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Hermione nue dans son lit, en train de lui caresser le torse de ses longs doigts fins. D'autant moins de mal, que cette image lui était venue à l'esprit le jour où il l'avait rencontrée.

Et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Un amant à l'essai.

Auteur : Darry-Myel.

Genre : Amour, amitié….

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling.

Dédicace : Une spéciale pour mon petit frère, c'est pour toi que j'écris un Ron/Hermione. Alors profites-en bien.

Avertissement : Univers Alternatif. L'action se déroule aux U.S.A.

Chapitre n° 3 :

Hermione laissa Ron courir devant elle. Non parce qu'elle se sentait fatiguée, mais parce qu'elle avait envie de le regarder. Car, à quoi bon se le cacher , depuis qu'elle avait envisagé de modifier sa relation avec lui, Ron avait cessé d'être simplement Ron. Elle le considérait d'un autre œil, un œil plus intéressé, plus féminin, comme ce matin lorsqu'elle avait sonné chez lui pour leur sacro-saint jogging hebdomadaire, et qu'il lui avait ouvert la porte.

Elle l'avait pourtant déjà vu torse nu et en short un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais, sur le coup, elle s'était sentie incapable de détacher le regard de son corps. De son torse puissant, de ses larges épaules, de la toison rousse qui recouvrait ses pectoraux musclés, de son ventre plat et ferme………

Et lorsqu'elle avait enfin réussi à lever les yeux sur son visage, elle avait remarqué avec étonnement qu'il lui paraissait ……..différent. Sans doute était-ce sa propre perception qui avait changé. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau, mais sans jamais accorder d'importance à la séduction de ses traits. D'ailleurs, qu'importait le physique ? Ne l'aurait-elle pas aimé de la même façon s'il avait été laid ? Du moins était ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce matin, quand elle avait pris conscience de sa beauté comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle avait laissé son regard glisser sur ses épais cheveux roux qui ondulaient sur son col, sur son visage mat ou étincelaient des yeux bleus comme des saphirs, sur sa bouche…….. Ah, sa bouche ! Elle avait toujours adoré son sourire, sans jamais se préoccuper de savoir pourquoi, sans remarquer qu'il possédait les lèvres les plus sensuelles qu'elle eût jamais vues chez un homme, des dents étincelantes, s'était-elle donc débrouillée pour ne pas y prêter attention pendant toutes ces années !

A part, peut-être, pendant l'année qui avait suivi leur rencontre……..Car, elle devait avouer qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup à l'époque. Mais, par un étrange concours de circonstance, elle et lui n'avaient jamais été seuls au même moment. Alors, elle avait peu à peu perdu l'habitude de penser à lui de cette façon. Et quand ils s'étaient enfin retrouvé libre tous les deux, ils étaient devenus amis. Et voilà. La question avait tout simplement cessé de se poser.

D'ailleurs, à y bien réfléchir, comment s'étonner que Ron ait tant de succès ? Il était beau, intelligent, drôle et gentil. Que rêver de plus ?

-Hé ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Elle trébucha en entendant résonner la voix de son ami. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle avait cessé de courir sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il la fixait d'un œil inquiet, les poings sur ses hanches.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si, je rêvassais, c'est tout.

-Ecoute, on boucle d'abord ce tour, et tu rêvasseras plus tard. D'accord ?

Il attendit qu'Hermione le rejoigne et régla sa foulée sur la sienne comme il le faisait toujours.

-Avoue-moi tout : à quoi pensais-tu ?

-A rien d'important, des problèmes de boulot.

-Ah ? Et moi qui m'imaginais que tu rêvais de moi !

-De toi ? Pourquoi diable rêverais-je de toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Parce que je suis un être complexe dans un monde complexe, par exemple.

Hermione ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

-En toute simplicité !

-J'ai lu ça hier soir au restaurant chinois sur un de ces petits papiers qu'on trouve dans leurs gâteaux secs. Reconnais que ce n'est pas mal trouvé !

Sans attendre de réponses, il accéléra un peu, et Hermione dut cesser de parler pour se concentrer sur sa respiration. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'évader de nouveau dans ses pensées troublantes.

Elle voyait Ron nu, dans son lit, en train de l'embrasser, de la caresser……..

Au fait, pensa-t-elle soudain, que se passerait-il s'il avait des comportements bizarres ? Son dernier petit-ami, par exemple, avait pour détestable habitude de crier Mama Mia chaque fois qu'il jouissait. Plutôt déstabilisant au début. Et même carrément stressant à la fin ! Encore une histoire qui s'était très mal terminée.

Mais elle ne regrettait rien. La succession d'échecs qu'elle avait accumulés avec une constance désespérante lui avait au moins appris une chose : elle n'était pas fait pour l'amour avec un grand A. Elle en était même arrivée à la conclusion que son problème devait être d'ordre génétique. On était sans doute doué pour l'amour comme pour la peinture, ou pour le chant. Dans ce cas, elle n'était pas vraiment responsable de son inaptitude dans ce domaine, ni de son extraordinaire propension à choisir des hommes aussi peu doués qu'elle pour le romantisme.

Sur ce point, elle s'était donc fait une raison. Mais pas sur le fait de passer toutes les nuits, seule, dans son lit……Ce qui la ramenait à Ron. Ron qui par ailleurs avait toujours professé une aversion rédhibitoire pour le mariage. D'où son idée de voir en lui le candidat idéal, la solution à touts ses problèmes.

Oui, mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi se sentait-elle encore aussi indécise ?

De toute façon, inutile de se voiler la face, il n'existait qu'un seul moyen de s'en assurer : passer à l'acte. Ce qui était d'autant plus facile que, dans quelques minutes, elle prendrait sa douche chez lui. Il lui suffirait alors d'inviter Ron à venir la rejoindre !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre n°4:

Ron était passé de la perplexité à l'inquiétude. Depuis sa conversation de l'autre soir avec Hermione, il n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose: faire l'amour avec elle. Cela virait à l'obsession. En fait, plus il y réflechissait, puis il se rappelait qu'il avait déjà envisagé cette éventualité plusieurs années auparavant, mais qu'il avait réprimé ses pulsions en comprenant qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance d'être un jour satisfaites.

Et à présent que l'idée prenait corps, son imagination débridée s'en donnait à coeur joie.

Ce qui, dans l'immédiat, lui posait un probléme de...;pudeur. En effet, comment ne pas exposer son "émoi" avec ce fichu short de jogging qui ne cachait vraiment pas grand chose?

-Dis-moi, Ron, tu songes à ouvrir cette porte un jour ou l'autre?

Soudain tiré de ses pensées, il sursauta, un peu gêné: Merlin seul sait depuis combien de temps il était planté là, devant sa porte, comme un ahuri.

Il introduisit sa clé dans la serrure et s'effaça pour laisser Hermione entrer.

Pour la énième fois depuis ce matin, il en profita pour admirer sa chute de reins. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? C'était pourtant bien les mêmes adorables rondeurs depuis plus huit ans! Tant pis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher.

Il poussa un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda Hermione en se retournant vers lui.

-Oh, rien...

-En général, quand tu soupires comme ça, c'est que tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère.

-Eh bien, pas cette fois.

Ron se voyait mal avouer à Hermione ce que à quoi il était en train de penser.

-Je vais préparer du café, va donc prendre ta douche.

Elle hésita, lui pas. Il marcha vers la cuisine d'un pas décidé...pour aller cacher derrière le comptoir la partie inférieure de son individu: comme ça, Hermione pourrait lui raconter ce qu'elle voulait sans que sa réaction physique risque de les embarrasser.

Quelle situation bizarre! Franchement, quelle mouche avait piqué Hermione pour qu'elle ouvre ainsi la boite de Pandore?

Il se mit à fouiller ostensiblement dans le placard à la recherche du paquet de café...

-Ron?

-Oui? répondit-il sans se retourner.

-A propos de cette douche...

Il savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Elle allait lui demander de la rejoindre.

-Je...euh, je...poursuivit Hermione, apparemment aussi indécise que lui.

-Tu quoi? aboya-t-il en se retournant d'un bloc, surpris lui-même de la violence de sa réaction.

Sans doute aussi surprise qu lui, Hermione battit en retraite.

-Rien, j'y vais, bafouilla-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de la cuisine.

Ron l'entendit fermer la porte de la salle de bain et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cette, il s'en était tiré à bon compte. Et bien qu'il regrettât de s'être montré si brutal, il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction d'avoir,sinon réglé, du moins repoussé le problème.

D'un geste machinal, il versa le café dans le filtre, et s' arrêta quand il se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir mis au moins trois fois la dose nécessaire! Avec un haussement d'épaules exaspéré, il récupéra l'exédent et le remit dans la boite.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit le jet de la douche. Aussitôt, il imagina Hermione, nue sous l'eau ruisselante...

"Et voilà, c'et reparti", grommela-t-il d'une voix sourde, furieux contre lui-même. Non, vraiment, cela ne pouvait pas durer! Il fallait coûte que coûte qu'il fasse comprendre à Hermione que cette histoire était une pure folie, et qu'ils allaient tout gâcher.

Il versa l'eau dans le réservoir de la cafetière, la mit en marche, et se rendit dans le salon. Là, il sortit de son emballage plastique le très volumineux journal du week-end et entrepit, comme il le faisait chaque dimanche, de répartir les pages en fonctions des intérets de chacun. A lui l'actualité et les bandes dessinées, à Hermione les pages financières, le programme télé et, aussi étrange que cela pût paraitre, les pages sportives. Car Hermione vouait un véritable culte aux Yankees, la célébre équipe new-yorkaise de base-ball, et suivait chacun de leurs faits et gestes avec enthousiasme d'une vraie groupie.

Ron s'installa ensuite dans le canapé, le journal replié sur les genoux, et resta immobile, à regarder dans le vide, perdu dasn ses pensées.

Le problème, songea-t-il, c'était qu'il connaissait très bien Hermione. Trop bien même. Depuis sa passion éxubérante pour les Yankees jusqu'à la façon qu'elle avait de tourner pendant des heures sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse de café pendant qu'elle lisait un article. Il connaissait chacune des inflexions de sa voix, chacune des si attrendrissantes rides d'expressions qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux lorqu'elle riait. Et elle riait si souvent...

Pourtant, il y avait encore des tas de choses qu'il ignorait. Des zones de mystère qui, tout à coup, exerçaient sur lui une fascination irrésistible.

Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Elle n'avait pas encore fini. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard?

Il posa le journal sur la table basse et se leva.

A cet instant précis le téléphone sonna.

Il décrocha, à la fois agacé et soulagé.

-Allô?

-Alors, elle est là. C'est déjà fait?

Ron leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Franchement, Seamus, tu ne crois pas que...

-Je crois qu'un truc aussi géant ne peut passer inaperçu. Allez, raconte!

-Non.

-Non, vous n'avez rien fait, ou non, tu ne veux pas me le raconter?

-Les deux.

-Dommage, moi qui espérais entendre enfin quelque chose de positif dans cette fichue journée!

-J'en déduis que tout ne va pas comme sur des roulettes avec la dernière de tes conquêtes.

-Pas vraiment. Et à propos de dernière, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a trouvé? Elle part dans l'Idaho pour se ressourcer. Elle compte vivre en donnant des leçons de ski. Des leçons de ski, tu te rends compte? Une fille qui a suivi des cours de l'actor's studio! Quel gachis!

-Tu sais, Seamus, tous les acteurs ne sont pas promis à un brillant avenir. Peut-être cette fille s'épanouira-t-elle davantage en vivant au grand air. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-toi que la prochaine sera la bonne.

-Tu parles, c'est toujours la même chose! Je craque sur un physique, et ça se gâte dès que j'essaye d'aller au-delà.

-Peut-être que tu devrais envisager de sortir du cercle infernal des actrices?

-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour un acteur de théatre? Enfin, tant pis, j'ai décidé que dorénavant je vivrai l'amour par procuration. Voilà pourquoi il faut absolument que tu me racontes tout en détail.

-Hors de question. Je considère que cela ne regarde qu'Hermione et moi.

-Tu sais quoi? Tu n'es pas un véritable ami, et tu me déçois beaucoup! Bon, trève de plaisanteries, tu peux me dire ce qui te retint? Tu l'aimes, elle t'aimes, où est le problème?

-Ce n'est pas si simple. De toute façon, au risque de me répéter d'une part, et de te decevoir cruellement de l'autre, je refuse de discuter de tout ça avec toi ou avec qui que soit d'autre.

-Bien, je n'insiste pas. On vous voit pour déjeuner?

-Bien sur, oui.

-Génial, on en reparlera à ce moment-là.

-Certainement pas!Ni à ce moment-là, ni plus tard.

Il y a eut un soupir à l'autre bout de fil.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de ne pas vouloir partager ses secrets avec ses petits camarades?

-Je sais. Et j'assume.

-Tant pis (autre énorme soupir). A tout à l'heure quand même.

-D'accord, salut.

Ron déposa le combiné et écouta: le jet de la douche s'était tu.

Il inspira à fond, se sentant soudain oppressé. D'une seconde à l'autre, Hermione allait apparaitre par cette porte...Mais dans quelle tenue? Habillée? Enroulée dans un drap de bain? Ou bien en tenue d'eve?

Il décida d'aller préparer le café pour échapper à ce suspence infernal.

Il fit un pas en direction de la cuisine, puis s'arrêta: le café attendrait, il fallait qu'il aille chercher une serviette de toilette pour sa douche froide. Il se dirigea vers le couloir. Non, le café d'abord. Il tourna les talons pour retourner dans la cuisine.

-C'est une nouvelle danse? Une sorte de Lambada?

Ron se figea sur place. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête très lentement...

Lorsqu'il vit Hermione habillée, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, un de plus, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'éprouver en même temps un indéniable sentiment de frustration.

-J'ai...euh...préparé le café.

-Je vois ça.

-Et le journal.

-Parfait aussi. Je te remercie mais...tu te sens bien?

-Oui, pourquoi?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-C'est cette histoire entre nous qui te turlupine, n'est-ce pas?

Il acquieça d'un hochement de tête.

Hermione s'avança vers lui en souriant gentiment, et Ron dut faire un énorme effort sur lui-même pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la serrer à l'étouffer.

-Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas une idée aussi géniale? murmura-t-elle d'une voix incertaine. Tu préférerais qu'on laisse tomber?

-Cela vaudrait sans doute mieux.

-Je fini par le croire, moi aussi. Risquer de gâcher une amitié parfaite pour...

-C'est exactement ce que je pense, s'empressa d'approuver Ron. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour vouloir prendre un tel risque.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire attendri.

-Alors, on laisse tomber. On dit que c'était une idée idiote, et on l'oublie.

Il la regarda. Elle avait repoussé ses cheveux derrière les oreilles, mais une petite mèche s'était échappé. Il tendit la main pour la remettre en place, et ses doigts lui effleurèrent la joue.

Rien de plus. Mais ce fut assez.

Il se pencha pour l 'embrasser.


End file.
